More friends of forget-me-not valley-HMC
by cecihay
Summary: -That was very fun Skye!-Tori Screamed.-Horse poop is a great weapon. -Is my maiden mad at me?-He was joking at her face, she got mad. -This is the last time that I take your jokes in my face!-Tori screamed. -Where are you going?-He asked her while she was leaving. -HOME!-She opened her door and closed right at his face. -That's nice.-He said before he left. ***


-She never wants to work!-The goddess almost screamed.-Is like she doesn't care at all!-She kept speaking to the harvest sprites.-Sometimes I think is better to give up on her.

-Didn't you promise her mother you would help her?-The harvest sprite Red Ribbon looked at the goddess.

-Well, it's too hard to help someone who doesn't want to be helped. We should just leave her...

-HOW DARE YOU TO SAY THAT!-They listened to someone screaming so loud that the ground was shaking. The blond girl who was sleeping didn't even move, like she wasn't hearing anything.

-Is that the harvest king?!-Oran asked to the voice.

-You promised her mother and still you want to leave this girl?-The harvest king said.-It looks like you are forgetting your job here, are you that old to be forgetting those important things?

-Oh, just shut up you BALDY! Is not like she wants to be helped!-The harvest goddess made the harvest king very mad, the ground was shaking so much that most of the harvest sprites fell on the ground.

-YOU! I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON!-The harvest king transformed the harvest goddess in stone.

-Turn her back!-The harvest sprites called out.

-Just because you're baldy doesn't mean that you can transform others in stone!-Canary spoke as if it was a joke.

-B-A-L-D-Y-The Violet's sprites repeated.

-You also deserve punishment!-He made all the harvest sprites disappear.-Well; I guess I was very harsh on them, I will find another way to help this girl.

Tori woke up with a headache. It felt like there were so many voices screaming and talking that her head started to hurt. When she opened her eyes there was no one there, but the felling of company was lasting long.

Tori was very depressed and Takura was the only one who knew that. She had recently lost her mother and she had already lost her father. The will of living wasn't there anymore. Tori was about to leave her house when the witch princess came in.

-Oh, hello!-She smiled and entered the house like it was hers.-The harvest king asked me to give you this.

-Huh?!-Tori was still very sleepy.-The harvest what?

-Now that the harvest goddess is gone I hope you and I can become great friends!-The witch smiled and left.

-What?-Tori did not understand.

She opened the envelope and read the letter.

"_Dear Tori,_

_The harvest goddess and the harvest sprites have disappeared and I hope you will help me find them in order for you to do that I need you to take a good care of your farm and do a hard work ok? I make this simple request_

_ The harvest king."_

-Oh, my.-She felt even more depressed.-Now the harvest goddess is in a bad situation and I'm the one who is guilt.

Tori knew about the existence of the harvest goddess because of her cousin Jack, who lived in Mineral town. He told her in his letters about her. At first she didn't believe it at all, but after sometime she noticed the harvest sprites and she realized that it was true.

-What should I do?-She asked looking around like she could speak to the harvest king, but there was no answer.

All of sudden, someone knocked. It couldn't be possible that that was the harvest king. Would it be him? Tori went to the door and opened the door slowly. At first she saw a silhouette that she had never seen before, the cold morning wind was coming inside. When she finally opened the entire door she saw a small man with a red hat and a moustache. He started speaking to her.

-Oh, hello, my name is Thomas; I'm the mayor of mineral town.-He looked very tense.

-Oh, hello, you certainly scared me.-She tried to smile to make he feel less tense.-Why are you here visiting me?

-I came to tell you that I will be the one passing by to collect your shipment, since the guy who used to do it left town.

-Oh, there is not many things that I ship so…Do not trouble yourself.-She looked down.

-I will come anyway!-He smiled.-I believe you will harvest lots of goods. Now if you excuse me, I have to leave.

-Thanks.-She closed the door.

"Was that a signal?" She thought. "To start everything over again…" She opened the door. "Yes! Let's work!" She smiled.

She took the day to plant crops. She planted two fields of turnips and a tree. She didn't remember how tiring it was to farm. She saw Takakura and walked towards him.

-Hello!-She smiled.-How have you been?

-I thought that you were never going to leave that house again.-Takakura had a serious look.

-I thought that too.-She turned her smile into a sad face.-Ever since mom died it has been very hard.

-You certainly have your father's spirit.-He said that and left.

-We both miss him.-She said as he walked away.

It was already very late. Tori left home and went to the bar. There is nothing like a drink after work. She sat down at the blue bar and stared at Muffy.

-Oh my, I haven't seen you in a while Tori!-She gave Tori a hug.-How are you?

-I'm fine, thanks.-Tori liked Muffy, but the fact that she was always the center of the attention got her on her nerves.-Can you give me some booze?

-You came to the right place!-She smiled and poured a drink.-Here it goes.

-Thanks.-She smiled and drank the whole cup in only one shot.

-Oh, hello Nami!-Muffy was looking at the door.-How are you?

-Oh, Tori you are finally here, geez, you such a lazy bum, never comes to greet your friends!-Nami smiled and hugged Tori, Nami did not like Muffy.

-Are you planning on traveling somewhere?-Tori asked Nami because she knew her friend loved traveling.

-Hum, I guess not this month, maybe next.-She smiled, which was very weird for her to do it.

-Aren't you scared of being lost in somewhere far from home?-Muffy was trying to get back in the conversation.

-No one is waiting for me here, so I can be lost as much as I want.-She turned her face.-Why don't you go travel with me Tori?

-Nah, I have a farm to take care of, a dog and a cat and a Takakura.-She was playing with her glass.-Guess next year I might be free.

-Next year is no fun.-Nami asked Griffin for a drink, completely ignoring Muffy.

-Oh, Tori, I forgot to tell you!-Muffy rushed towards Tori.-Romana was looking for you! She wanted to say something important I guess.

-Hum, that is weird.-Romana didn't talk to Tori very much since her relationship with Lumina was a pain in the ass.

-I think you should go check on her, I know is late but you never know.-Nami sat with her drink.-Or are you afraid of the dark?

Forget-me-not valley was very silent at night. The firework brothers weren't exploding anything and Cody wasn't breaking metal with his hands. Everything was at peace.

"My back hurts." Tori thought as she walked to Romana's mansion. "I should hurry so that I can go back home to sleep" she looked at the mansion and saw a weird guy come out of it. He was coming closer.

-Oh, my hello.-He smiled.-What are you doing here at this hour beauty?

-Who are you?-Tori had never seen him before.

-I'm a little prince for all the maidens to love. I'm Phantom Skye pretty.-He winked.

-Hum, ok then.-She turned and went to the mansion. He stopped her in the way.

-Do you not feel any how attracted by me?-Skye looked impressed.

-You have a very big ego, and a very small…

-Catch that thief!-Lumina appeared and ran after Skye.

-Such a pretty face shouldn't be covered in anger.-Skye said to Lumina as he ran away, Lumina blushed.

-Oh, my…What a pretty thief.-Lumina stopped running after realizing that she wouldn't catch him.

-Hello Lumina.-Tori went to Luminas side.

-What are you doing here at this hour?-Lumina was very mean to Tori.-Weren't you at home dying or something?

-I'm here to see Romana bitch.-Tori was too tired to fight.-Where is she?

-Sleeping idiot, like everyone else, come back in the morning.-Lumina left.

-Geez, whatever I did to this girl for her to hate must have been pretty serious.

Tori was walking back home when she saw Skye again coming in her direction. She was just too tired for his shit that she tried to change her way, but he was just too fast.

-My, hello.-He smiled in his playboy way.-We meet each other again. I think this is fate.

-Just let me go home.-She made her angry face.-I'm not going to handle your shit.

-Don't say those things; it breaks my heart to see such a beautiful woman saying those bad words.

-Oh, just forget it.-Tori kicked his balls.

-Macho-chick.-She heard his scream when she got at home.

-He finally recovered, huh?-And Tori went to sleep.


End file.
